Union of Soviet Socialist of Robbie
by GunjiBunny
Summary: It's after the events of United States of Robbie and everything seems to be going well for the gang. However new forms of stress create new alters, with new problems. How Robbie and his friends help him survive his condition known as Dissociative Identity Disorder also known as Split Personalities. Rori story, going to keep it at M for now
1. Chapter 1

Union of Soviet Socialist of Robbie

USSR

It had been one year since graduating, since Robbie had found the correct amount of medications to make sure his episodes were kept to a minimum. Due to their performance at the award show Tori was offered a singing contract. Upon graduating Andre received one as well. Beck was in a movie that was shooting in New Zealand, Jade got an upgrade in the newest Blood Rade movie. Cat discovered that she loved baking over acting but would still guest sing on Andre and Tori's cds if they needed. Finally Robbie took to script writing, coming up with the newest Bond movie which already had a lot of buzz. Since Tori already got an upfront payment on the album and Robbie sold his script they were able to move into a nice two story townhouse, Cat lived in the apartment over her bakery with Jade, when Jade wasn't on location shooting. Beck would often room with Andre who had his own place, provided by his producers, also when he wasn't shooting on location. Considering his location was on a different continent he was often not home. At first blush life looked easy and fun, the gang would meet up often especially when Beck and Jade were in town but life would never be easy, especially for someone like Robbie.

Sitting in front of his computer Robbie was typing up a few pages of his new script, this one wasn't coming along as easily as the first one had. To add to this stress Tori was on a California tour for the last two weeks and would still be gone for another three. To top it all off Robbie was once again missing periods of time but without anyone around he didn't know if he was just blacking out or if there was an alter involved. It couldn't have been one of the others because he was sure they would have made themselves known to him. However this was different, before he knew when they took over like he was watching a show on TV, now he had no idea. Lifting up a notepad that sat beside him he noted that he had lost a total of twenty six hours since Tori had been gone. Lifting up his glasses he rubbed his eyes wondering what the hell was going on before reaching for the neck of a bottle of soda he had opened but his hand froze as he noticed something on his wrist. The cut mark was an angry red and as his fingers touched it he realized that it was a day at the most old. So there were new alters, including a suicidal one, or maybe just a suicidal one. Setting his head on the desk he wondered how long his male makeup could hide the scar from Tori and even if he should. Reaching for his phone he knew that Andre wasn't available for the next week so his plan was to call Cat but instead his phone played Tori's song and her face popped up. Smiling he answered it.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" he asked.

"Good, just wrapped the Sacramento show, it was amazing I wish you could have come with me," she said obvious out of breath from the show but of course the first thing she did was call him instead of resting.

"I know but you remember what the doctor said, this is a test to see how dependent I can be before you decide on doing a nationwide or even a world tour."

"How are you doing? Any issues I should know of?" Tori asked with real concern in her voice. Robbie knew the moment that she thought he was in trouble she would cancel the whole tour and come straight home.

"No, maybe a bit more tired than usual but no sign of any old alters."

"That's a good thing, I love you Robbie, always and forever." Robbie smiled at her words.

"I love you too Tori, forever and ever." These were actually lines from her hit song that she dedicated to them and their way of saying goodnight. Upon hanging up his phone he tossed it into the air, catching it before setting it aside and opening the document again. Staring at It for a short while the thought of calling Cat once again came to the forefront of his mind. There was a part of him that wanted to call it a day and head to the beach or park with Cat, another part of him wanted to just write at least another scene or maybe even something more. Running his hands through his hair he grumbled torn by everything so instead he crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on it, drifting off to sleep.

When Robbie woke up he wasn't at the desk anymore, he wasn't anywhere wild either just on his couch. Looking around he first realized that it was dark outside so he quickly pulled down his sleeves, letting out his breath slowly as he saw no new cuts. The old was was still there of course but nothing new on his sleeves. Sitting up he moved so he was sitting normally on the couch when he heard a squelch sound. Lifting up one shoe he saw that it was muddy, not mucky mud but sand mixed with water. Reaching to the side table he picked up a notepad and pen flipping it open before writing 'Beach with Cat' on it to call Cat and see if that was true. Also though he wanted to look around a bit before actually calling her. Moving over to the computer he turned it on wondering if he managed to type anything before going out to hang out with Cat. Opening up Word he noticed that there was a few more scenes on his new script which were good, not great but it was moving the plot along. Before closing it to call Cat he noticed a new folder titled 'X', clicking it a password box came up. Scratching his head he tried his normal passwords but nothing opened it up. Ignoring it for now he picked up his phone and called Cat, after a few rings she picked up.

"Hey Cat, it's Robbie."

"Hey Robbie, when you call your picture comes up so I knew it was you. Except that time Jade changed your picture to Sinjin's and I was confused on how he got my number." Cat said happily.

"That's cool, hey Cat did we hang out today?" Robbie asked trying to be casual but even the ditziest of the group knew better.

"You called me and asked but it's pie season and my orders would back up if I skipped a day. If you don't remember that does that mean that you had a new episode?"

"No I've just been tired and forgot I called you," he said hating himself for lying to her but once he found out which alter was here he would talk to her and Tori, "Anyways thanks Cat I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye bye Robbie."

Once she had gone he went into the bedroom tossing his phone onto the counter where a charging mat was, it beeped once to signal that it was now charging. Pulling his shoes off he tossed them into his side of the closet before laying down on the bed. Reaching to the left he picked up the bottle of medication he was now on, Olanzapine, which helped him not hear the alters and leveled his mood so the episodes were no longer needed. Shaking it he popped it open and dry swallowed one of them before recapping it and setting it back down. With this medication he kept his creativity but could no longer see alters, hear them or even go to that place in his mind where he could see them all. It didn't erase his memories though so he could still remember every alter. Remembering them he thought of Rex, the cool one, Stephanie, the girl with her finger on the pulse of trends, Matthew, the lady killer. Then there were the others, Clayton, R, Travis and one more he never wanted to think of again. There were times when Robbie thought the stress and demand of script writing might bring one of them back out but it didn't. Yes he was losing a bit of time here and there and had attempted suicide according to his wrist but it wasn't as bad as normal. However maybe the Olanzapine wasn't enough anymore with Tori gone and him, for the first time in his life, truly alone.

–

Opening his eyes Luke didn't expect to be back so soon considering that he just got back from the beach a little while ago. Sitting up in the bed he looked around the room before taking off Robbie's glasses and setting them aside. Hefting himself off the bed he walked to the closet and closed the door as he shrugged his jacket off and dropped it to the floor. Pulling his shirt off he was happy to see that at least the young man was keeping up his physique or maybe that was just the exercising he was doing. It was a little counter productive considering that he had tried to kill himself a week ago. That was his problem though, one that Olanzapine couldn't help with since he was bipolar, not suffering from DID like Robbie was. Another issue of course was that he wasn't a real person and that pretty much sucked as well as he turned to look at the marks on his back. He wasn't surprised that Robbie hadn't noticed them yet but when Tori got back she'd probably notice right away. Pulling his socks off as he walked into the kitchen he turned on one of the gas burners before going into one of the drawers and pulling out a sharpening steel and placing the metal part over the flames. As that went on he walked to the computer and sat down using the password to open X. Checking his watch he opened the file labeled: 'episodes' and wrote what time he changed and what he did. This wasn't going to be for Tori or Robbie but for Franklin, the only other Alter. Unlike the old groups Franklin and Luke couldn't speak to each other so they did this instead making sure that Robbie couldn't get into it either.

Franklin also suffered from something as well, most alters did, he suffered from Megalomania, obsessed with being the main alter and having all the power. Sometimes it got intense, such as trying to bleed Robbie out of him. Luke hid all of his attempts by the time Robbie came around, Franklin didn't care in fact another file in folder X there was a new script that was sixty percent done. Franklin would turn it in under his name, figuring out a new last name of course, and hopefully when it blew up Robbie would shrink away forever and he could be out all the time. Luke had seen actions like that before in other cases. Locking the folder he rose and went to the oven switching it off before taking it and closing his eyes as he pressed the red hot iron to his lower back. He managed to keep it there for five seconds before he dropped it while screaming out in pain. The steel was so hot that a bit of his flesh came off with it as he collapsed to the floor. Tears leaked from his eyes but he didn't care, the pain made him feel like a real person, only real people felt pain.

Unaware how much time had passed Luke had finally pulled himself off the floor as well as moving into the bathroom. Hands bracing the sink he frowned deeply as he turned and looked over his shoulder to look at the marks on his back. This was why he self harmed in easy to reach and hide spots, it was true that Robbie would never notice the marks on his back but the female might. Exploring the home when he was in charge Luke was able to deduct more about Robbie and his life especially when he got into Robbie's page on The Slap, seriously who uses his birthday as a password. Searching through all the pictures he learned about the main persona and all of his friends and relationships. There were even several old journals about alters in the past, most interestingly was that he was aware of the others but not of him nor of Franklin. From how he was transitioning a lot more than often the stress of realizing that he was losing periods of time meant that his existence wouldn't be hidden for long. It read like the others knew him a lot better and could pretend to be him around his friends, Luke didn't have that leisure. Of course because he was thinking that the doorbell rang.

"Coming," he called out pulling the shirt back over his head, making sure that the stove top was off before going to the door. Wishing that he could force Robbie back out he took a deep breath and opened the door, sure that it would be the Cat girl and someone he might be able to trick. He was taken back when he pulled open the door revealing the raven haired Gothic girl from some pictures online. Her lips where painted red that worked well against her skin which was slightly tanned giving her a bit more color than she was in the last few movie trailers of BloodRade but of course she finished the trilogy a few months ago. "Jade, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit an old friend who I lost my virginity to and almost got married to?" she said with a wicked little smile which caused Luke to stammer, earning a smile from her as she pushed her way pass him and into the apartment. "I just got back into town, Tori wanted Cat to swing by and check in on you but the bakery is exploding and I didn't feel like signing autographs after the plane ride I had." As if walking on air she floated to the couch and sat down sniffing the air. "Are you making hamburgers? With the final movie being done I'd love to chow down on some good American burgers." Closing the door Luke turned and just watched her for a second. Robbie actually took Jade's virginity? Maybe he wasn't as much of a drag that he thought he was. He didn't think Robbie was a loser considering who his girl friend was but to have been with Jade West the movie star as well. The kid's scripts were pretty good as well, not as potent as Franklin's but good in his own right.

"No, not hamburgers," he finally got out even though his tongue felt like lead in his mouth. Standing by the end of the couch he noticed that Jade was staring at him intently before spinning and pushing herself up, her cleavage clearly visible to him as he licked his lips without thinking. Finally meeting her eyes there was silence for a few moments before she sat back.

"You're not Robbie," she said reaching for her purse and fishing around for a cigarette. Finding one she opened a skull lighter and lit it up, taking a drag and blowing into the air. Moving with a faint memory of Robbie's Luke went to the kitchen and returned with a weird looking ashtray Cat had made for him before setting it down in front of Jade. Smirking at him she blew out another billow of smoke tapping it in the ashtray before looking at him again. "If you were Matthew you would have hugged me the moment I came in, Rex would give me a sarcastic line, Stephanie would squeal. You're not upset so veto on R, no accent so not Clayton and I don't get a vibe from you so not Travis."

"Shit how many did he have?" Luke said breaking the silence finally before sitting down. Franklin wouldn't have liked him talking like this but he wasn't here right now and it wasn't like they discussed any of this.

"Seven we think," she said taking another drag.

"We, so everyone knew?"

"Of course, we are his best friends. Of course only Beck knew everything but we were all there for him."

"He would have told you, if he knew I was here, I read some journals he wrote. This time around I am aware of being an alternative personality but he doesn't know about me. Ironically the reason I am coming out more and more is that the missing time is stressing him out." Jade narrowed her eyes and snubbed out the cigarette.

"Planning on telling him?"

"Don't see why I should."

"Then I will, he needs to know that the medication isn't working anymore and so he won't be stressed anymore." Jade said, "So who are you?" Luke went quiet at that but knew there was no way out, she would stay here until he told her, especially if her fan page was to be listened to.

"Luke."

"Luke? That's it, no hidden secrets?"

"I'm bipolar, suffer from great highs and debilitating lows."

"That's normal, when I first discovered he had DID I did some research. Have you harmed him?" The question was so candid and spot on Luke couldn't find himself to lie.

"Yes."

"Do you want him dead?"

"No, not him, sometimes me but I understand that if I die, he dies." Luke said keeping his real intentions a secret. The highs felt amazing and he knew that would be so much better if he was really real instead of a product of someone else's imagination.

"I have to tell him, or at least Tori. Beck will be crushed if he doesn't find out soon as well considering him and Robbie are best friends. Are there any others?"

"Not that I know of."

"So there could be." Looking up to stare Jade directly in the eyes Luke's glare out shone her own and she actually looked away from him.

"As far as I can tell I'm the only one, and as a way to help I proof read Robbie's scripts and write out notes and grammatical errors. You know if you tell him about me that would shatter things, more may arise if he realizes that he doesn't have the control that he thought he had. Just tell Tori that there was an incident, nothing big but a period of time that went missing and to have his doctor increase the medication." Jade sat still for a bit before standing up and picking up her purse.

"I will do just that, you're not as selfish as the others I've met but by increasing the medication you will go away." Luke nodded even though he wanted to tell her something she would hate to hear, you couldn't cure split personality disorder, only push it back and one day it will come out again. The medication will stop working or there will be an event that will trigger the return of the alters. Instead he just nodded and looked away. "Well take care of him Luke," she said before leaving him alone. Closing his eyes he listened to her car as it started up and drove off. From the looks of things Robbie had been into technical stuff in high school and had a few cameras around the townhouse. A quick search and he found two cameras that were unused and set them up in the living room, hidden by a fake plant and inside one of the speakers of the computer Robbie never used. Sitting at the computer he wrote to Franklin his plan to study Robbie so they could fake him enough to fool his friends and explained where the cameras would be and what was happening next. Next he went online and used Robbie's credit card to purchase three more spy cameras requesting that it be delivered in the side yard behind a bush. The site was okay with that method and didn't ask questions. Luke was going to set up cameras in the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen to catch Robbie at all times. Once the new information was completed he locked the folder and returned to the couch sitting down and staring at the ash tray until he fell asleep.

Robbie woke up with a start mainly because his position was different and the first thing he saw was the ashtray which could only mean that Jade had come over. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialed her number and waited several nail biting seconds for her to answer.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Shapiro is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"You have a new alter, I met him, he's not a bad guy." Robbie let out a breath and sighed sinking into the couch.

"Alters are never good guys."

"You notice that your scripts have been edited? That's him, he's depressed so no reason to run out and get into trouble. He even suggested to increase your medicine."

"Are you going to tell Tori?"

"I have to Robbie you know that."

"Thank you Jade."

"No worries nerd, I have to get going Cat is taking me out to lunch."

"Bye Jade." After hanging up the phone he returned to the computer and indeed there was a print out of the script with red markings on it. Maybe she was right, the new alter might just be his subconscious trying to help him through his writing. Settling in the chair he started to read and came to understand that this new alter wasn't acting like a bad guy, but history tends to repeat itself so Robbie also thought that he wasn't a bad guy, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Once again I own nothing, please support the official release and most importantly enjoy.**

"What do you mean there's a new alter?" asked Beck over the video application on his computer to Jade. Being halfway around the world didn't mean much with new technology aside from the fact that it was two am the next day for Beck and normal time for Jade. Having adjusted to the time Beck was awake enough, a little tired, but Jade's news woke him up fully.

"Yeah, some guy named Luke. As far as I can tell he's a homebody so even when the takes over for Robbie he just stays at home and sloths about. That or he actually edits Robbie's scripts." Jade said unsure why the task of informing everyone about Robbie fell on her. Then again no matter how famous any of them got she was able to find a way to talk to them somehow. Take Beck for instance, he was actually on a closed set yet here they were, talking as if he wasn't in another time zone but right down the street.

"What about the old ones, or any other new ones? Should I come home?"

"Of course not you idiot, what would coming home do except freak him out more that you put your job in jeopardy just to see him? Also as far as I can tell the old ones from high school are gone for good thanks to his medication, increasing it will probably get rid of the new one as well."

"Alright, well thanks for keeping me in the loop Jade, I appreciate it. Shooting should be done by next month and I should be home in two, maybe three just in case there are re shoots or anything. Give the others my love," Beck said yawning.

"Will do Oliver, good night."

* * *

Once again sitting on the couch Luke wondered why he was out again, however this time he was learning what the problem was thanks to the cameras he set up. Originally Luke had come to in the bathroom so Robbie probably saw the scar on his back before transitioning. The recordings were pretty boring, normal day to day things but he still watched intently going as far as adjusting himself to match how Robbie sat on the couch. The phone started to ring so he reached for it and answered.

"Shapiro."

"Robbie?" came the soft, almost scared, voice of Tori causing him to sit up.

"Have you spoken to Jade?"

"Yes."

"Then no, not Robbie, sorry." There was a pause in the conversation before he heard her messing with something, then Luke realized she was packing, "Hey what are you doing?" Thinking she might not have heard him he waited a few seconds before she came back.

"I'm canceling the tour and coming home."

"No, please don't Robbie is fine just struggling through some stress he wasn't expecting. Having some trouble with his script but I'm helping him as well. Editing his work, making notes to see what he would think about it. Also I'm a bit of an agoraphobic, not because I'm afraid or anything, just that I'm more comfortable inside then outside so there's no fear of me wandering about and getting hit by a car." He could tell she was thinking about it so he pressed on, "I'll leave a note for him to call you when he gets back," they had a card from Cat for Fishmas Day, whatever that was, so he should be able to forge her name.

"Jade said your name is Luke?"

"Yeah."

"And you cut yourself?"

"I'm bipolar, so if I crash and get really depressed I might"

"Promise me you'll hold out, if Robbie leaves you in charge and you want to hurt yourself," she almost said him but years of dating and living with him she knew what to say and when to say it, "Please call or text me, at the very least text Jade. Robbie is very important to her, even after everything that happened she still loves him dearly."

"Alright, I promise you."

"Thank you." With that Luke clicked the phone close before looking up at the television. Robbie was sitting just to the right of where Luke was now reading a book. He moved his lips, along with reading, whenever he read a book. Picking up a small notepad Luke made another note about that tic that Robbie had before settling in to watch some more.

After sitting at the computer for another three hours the new book was coming along quite nicely. Robbie would never think to write a book, only those silly scripts of his so that his friends Oliver and West might have a job acting if it got sold. This new book, temporarily titled 'Lost in Mind' was about a young man who got into a car accident and started to suffer from amnesia. After five years creating a new life as a good man he starts to remember that he's really a mob boss or someone evil. Honestly Franklin loved this idea especially considering that he sometimes felt that way. Knowing that, along with Luke, he was simply an alternate personality and a way for the main person to escape meant he too didn't have memories of an early life. He wasn't a reincarnation of any of the older alters like Rex or Stephanie but a whole new person. Once the book was written though he was sure it would sell and he could become the main persona for longer and longer periods. Luke's idea of mimicking Robbie was a grand one, Franklin might have thought about it if he wasn't fully focused on the book. At least it would allow them to hide in plain sight as Robbie. However now that he had gotten a few good chapters out Franklin opened Tori's email discovering that after she got off the phone with Luke she emailed Robbie's doctor and got the DID medicine increased. Closing the computer after making sure his files were saved and locked Franklin went into the bedroom and changed into normal clothes instead of the pajama pants that Robbie had been wearing while Tori had been away. The connected garage was only big enough for Tori's small Hybrid car however since she had driven it to the studio before leaving Robbie kept his light blue vespa. By now both Luke and Franklin had their own secret banking accounts and Franklin could afford a car of his own but the cost of storing it elsewhere just wasn't worth it and the vespa wasn't terrible. Climbing on he quickly drove to pick up Robbie's medication.

On the way home he picked up some cheese burgers as a show of goodwill for the next part. Closing his eyes while at the table Franklin left and Luke took over. Opening the bag Luke smiled at the food glad that Franklin remembered his order. Popping a fry in his mouth Luke rose and went into the bedroom. Opening the middle dresser draw all the way then the top one half way he reached under and removed something that was strapped to the bottom of the drawer. Walking back to the table he ate some more fries before opening the medication and pouring the pills out. Putting on a specific pair of magnifying glasses he used the tools to make a small hole in the side of each pill before emptying the contents in a pile. Once he was done he flushed the powder before going into the kitchen and returning with the jar of sugar. Using a tiny spoon device Luke began to fill the pills with sugar effectively making them placebos. The last tool he used was a soldering tool of sorts that would seal the holes with the sugar so that they didn't look tampered with. Taking off the glasses and putting all of the tools away he set the bottle on the table in front of him and put away his tool pack before snagging the bag of food and the bottle of pills and sitting down on the couch.

Once again a familiar ring tone brought Robbie out of his slumber. Reaching lazily for his phone he held it to his ear.

"Hey," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey babe, is that you?" Asked a worried sounding Tori causing Robbie to smile and sit up on the couch.

"Yeah it's me Tor-tor, you one and only," his smile widened as he heard her release her breath. "Are you done with your show for tonight?"

"Yeah, we're actually on the road and the biggest show is tomorrow in San Francisco."

"Nah, your biggest show will be the last one when you're back here. The whole gang will be there, even Beck, the movie shooting will be over next week so he should be back with plenty of time."

"Thanks babe, so how is everything, any missing time or updates on your newest script?" Robbie laughed at her trying to be sneaky.

"Yeah, only a few times though and what's his name? Luke or something like that, just hangs around the house. Shouldn't have that much longer considering that I picked up the new medication today."

"Thanks Robbie, I emailed Dr. Shay and got the okay for the correct amount."

"I know you're just looking out for me. I almost want to take the normal amount until you get home because he's quite a mellow guy."

"I know but you can't start depending on the alters again," she sighed and he knew that bossy Tori was coming. "I love you, I just want you to be strong and be able to handle yourself without me and without them." As she spoke Robbie reached for the pills and opened them, the normal was a single pill but Dr. Shay notated that he needed to take two now.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said to Tori as he shifted the phone in order to dry swallow the pills which tasted a bit sweet but these new pills always tasted like that. "Thanks for having faith in me Tori. I love you."

"I love you too Robbie." They stayed on the phone for longer talking about his script, her tour, strange sightings and everything else in between.

Although everything was going fine, the cameras were set up, the pills taken care of Luke still felt utterly depressed. He knew why he felt that way as well, it was because he had taken the bribe and eaten everything. Franklin had brought him two bacon cheese burgers and a large fries and now Luke was feeling angry that he had eaten them all. He wasn't bulimic but he knew that Robbie wouldn't be able to stay as skinny as he was if he kept eating like that. While he sat in the corner of the bedroom he wondered what would happen if he ate too much, Robbie would get fat, Tori might leave him but most importantly Franklin would hate him. Ever since the two started communicating through that folder he felt closer to him than he did to Robbie and in a way if Franklin got his way he would have won as well. If Franklin managed to become the main alter than Luke would never have to come out again, the place he went to while the others were in control was empty, a place he could feel nothing.

Franklin didn't like coming out at night, he slept and preferred that and honestly Luke didn't know why he was in control right now. From what he could gather Robbie was reading his own email and came across a rejection letter. While he was primarily working on his next script he submitted short stories to magazines and Luke guessed he got another no. Since he was awake now Luke changed into running shorts and a tank-top before putting in his headphones and heading outside for a run. Unlike other runs that any of the three did to stay in shape Luke would force himself to go beyond his psychical limitations, harder and harder until he hurt himself and then a little more before heading home. He had left the house for the run at eight, he didn't get home until eleven.

Laying on the bed sweat covering his body Luke was breathing heavily, his heart racing and for some reason he was seeing things. Not like hallucinations or anything but flashes of memories from Robbie's past and the next time he closed his eyes he felt himself losing control but not floating away. When he opened his eyes Luke found himself in a room that looked like no one had been in it for a very long time. Standing up he saw that in the center of the room was a long table with many chairs pushed in and the one at the end lying on its back. Moving down the table Luke saw a thin layer of dust over everything but aside from that the place seemed to be empty. However he felt the life that had once been in there, it was because he pushed himself pass the limit. Even not in control of Robbie Luke could feel his heart racing still. Coming to the end of the table Luke bent and lifted the chair upright when he saw something flash by in the corner of his eye. Standing and hurrying over to where he had seen something he stumbled over something on the floor. Gathering himself he knelt down, fingers tracing the metal shackles that were bolted to the floor. Tugging on it he couldn't get it to budge which was odd because none of this could be real, it all had to be a part of the hallucinations. Dropping the shackles he rose and wondered if he should tell Franklin about this but he felt his body sliding into the world of darkness and emptiness so he figured he would only mention this if it came up again.

Moving over to the computer Robbie sat down, only he wasn't really Robbie right now. Fingers danced across the keyboard as he brought up a website for video games and ordered a new thriller for Robbie on Robbie's card. Clicking for express next day shipping he waited for the confirmation before turning off the computer and walking back into the bedroom before crawling into the covers. Yawning he rolled over and stared directly into Luke's camera barely blinking until Robbie took over again and fell asleep.

Originally Robbie wanted the first draft of his unnamed script to be done by the time Tori got home and he was almost done. Like before it was going to be another Bond movie since the director who did the latest one had specifically asked Robbie to write the next one. As he settled in the write the fight between Bond and the assassin who had been hunting him the whole time there was a knock at the door. Getting up he was surprised to see that it was a delivery man who handed him a game for his Pear Box X. Thanking him he opened it up and turned it over to read what this game was about. A smart talking detective is thrust into a seedy world when he is hired to find a little girl who went missing. Detective Saturn learns that there is a world of creatures overlaying our own and in order to save the missing girl he would need to believe in a world of unknown. It looked interesting and really fun but Robbie didn't want to get deterred just yet. Sitting down he managed to write for an hour before the draw of the game was too much and he found himself on the couch, having a good time. It was the first time he had real fun while Tori had been away and it felt really good. However there was some residual guilt when he discovered that he had spent five hours playing that game. Guilt on not getting any real work done caused him to transition but neither Luke nor Franklin came out. Standing up this new alter went to Robbie's computer, saved the script and began speed typing a short story for Robbie so that when he came back he could feel less lazy. This new alter was writing short mystery stories, retelling adventures that he had experienced himself, it came easy to him considering he was a very successful detective.


End file.
